barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legionwrex
mass effect 3 endings the thing about the endings, is that you went into a situation blind not knowing what was going to happen, and you are ultimatly forced to make a choice that . . . really you could never make. Mass Effect is more about making the decisions than it is about the effects of the decisions, mass effect 3's endings . . . they may not be perfect, and there are some obvious flaws . . . but shephard is forced to make a decision for everybody . . . The biggest flaw of the endings is not knowing the repurcussions of it . . . the endings hurt at the time, because they are all downer endings, they arent happy everyone playing poker in the loung (WHY WAS THERE NINE CHAIRS THEN HUH HUH, if you werent going to have all the squadmates playing poker together WHY WAS THERE EXACTLY NINE CHAIRS) The ending is the hardest choice shephard has to make, and you have no choice but to make that choice . . . you dont know what is going to happen, you dont know . . . but the choice has to be made anyways. It is a downer ending, but the ending isnt bad and it was well written . . . the big problem with it is simply that it doesnt do enough to reassure the player, but you have to realize how many lived have been saved . . . that is the only real problem with the ending, the incorrect perception that the universe was destroyed .. . . there is a future. alot of people complain also that there is now no way for the races to interact, but you have to remember members of every race banded together for this, and all of these races are now stranded in the same part of the galaxy . . . they have no choice but to set up colonies and try and rebuild. Now if that isnt a set up for a new mass effect series I dont know what is, a little over a dozen species all in a small cluster of worlds, all of them having a unified goal of wanting to refind their homeworlds . . . who knows, perhaps these world will build the next generation of mass relays . . . I bet some other races wont take to kindly too that though, those who got their hands of liaras beacons might perhaps see it as a the reapers re-emerging . . . .so many psosibilities for the future. They still have that dark energy story that wasnt filled out, ezo ship building aliens, and the question of repeating patterns in galactic society. The problem with the mass effect 3 endings are more technical problems involving the previous two games than they are problems with the story itself . . . and admittedly these endings are very brave and bold, they are extreme and I hope bioware doesnt give into peoples demands for better endings (like bethesda did with fallout 3) I think people need to look at star wars as the example, although most of its history is retroactive . . . many events like the ending of mass effect 3 occured in the history . . . but the denizens of the galaxy moved on! and for the record, I thought it waas very clever how The Illusive man and sarens story mimicked each other, and it retroactively makes mass effect evolution a better comic because of the shared experience the two characters had .. . perhaps alluding to some form of destiny. . .. who knows! Mass Effect 3's ending only performed two crimes, not reassuring the player that everything will turn out right, and not agreeing with the player . . . otherwise it is a fine ending. and think back to when you first played mass effect 3 . . . think back a long time . . . and I think you will find . . . that you always knew that there wasnt going to exactly be a "happy" ending to all of this. Think back to when you learned that hte mass relays were of reaper origin . . . Maybe it is just me, but somehow . . . I feel like I always knew that as long as those mass relays were there . . . that there would be no future for the galaxy . . . it may seem like the universe has ended, but it hasnt . . . there is a bright future in the mass effect universe for the record, i dont think synthesis is the canon ending, nor does the logical reasoning behind it make sense . . . I think it is more a bonus ending than anything. Combining organics and synthetics does nothing to change the fact that . .. one form of life, will create another form of life to serve a purpose and the created form of life will not agree with that choice . . .. combining synthetics and organics doesnt change that in any way. those are my thoughts. ralok 05:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Its strange, I never expected to hear from you, but i'm happy you contacted me. I reminded SpartHawg about bringing your case on the ban review panel up, for what ever that is worth to you. Anyways now on to the question. The more and more I think about it, I like the ME3 ending, and even more now because it turns out in the New game plus ending Shepard can follow the paragon option AND LIVE.Legionwrex 05:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for that, and what is the paragon ending anyways? I personally hope that the canonical ending is shep taking control of the reapers, in my opinion it offers the best possible future for the mass effect universe . . . otehrwise reaper technology will haunt the galaxy forever! Plus I would love that in a future game you visit the sole remaining reaper, who acts sort of like an all knowing sentinal atop the citidel tower . . . it would be a cool staple of the universe in future works. :and you know what would be the best! a book based on each squadmate POST mass effect 3, thus establshing which of sheps decisions are canon, and showing what happened after the mass relays are destroyed! Plus it would be an era free from alot of the canon, thus we wouldnt face so many problems like mass effect deception had :there was one thing that dissapointed me in me3 more than the ending, and it was that they missed their oppourtunity to show quarian faces ingame (I think maybe they ran out of time in the development actually) ralok 05:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :The Paragon ending is the one where Shepard controls the Reapers. And they actually do show Tali's face ingame in you romance her. It is pretty corny though.Legionwrex 05:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) that is right, they show it in a picture . .. they have scenes where you are talking to her, her mask is off, but the camera refuses to show her face . . . but you can literally see her face in a picture on the nightstand RIGHT FREAKING THERE that is offensive! ralok 14:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) and for the love of god, the races are not going to go extinct . . . why owuld someoen say something so stupid. They didnt assault the reapers with their entire population, most of the races homeworlds will be fine . . . plus all of the races having stranded populations in this small segment of the galaxy is A GREAT SETUP! A MAGNIFICIENT SET UP EVEN ralok 14:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) people keep saying stupid things in regards too the ending - _ - ralok 14:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) No, they DO show here face, it looks human.Legionwrex 18:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :BUT ONLY IN A PICTURE they phtosohpped a stock picture from the internet, rather than showing an ingame model . . . it was horribly stupid ralok 19:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I hate being blocked EDI clearly states that female krogan lay a thousand eggs over a year, this is a highly important . .. . EDI is a reliable source for this kind of information, and it rally should be on the page! ralok 16:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) revised mass effect 3 ending since I cannot make a blog post, I would appreciate it if you create this blog post and spread this idea around . . . the perfect revised ending for mass effect 3, a project overlord sized DLC that takes place after the events of mass effect 3, thousands and thousands of years after mass effect 3, you play missions as a new character (the now grown child seen after the credits) closure is provided via the revised codex, instead of having expositional paragraphs talking about each character, their history post-ME3 is provided in the codex, and seen in the world . . . Perfect ending, showing the consequences of all the choices of Mass Effect in the distant future . . . .. I think ralok 20:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure about doing this ralok,...i'll see what I can do.Legionwrex 04:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) mass effect 3's ending I think this blog is onto somethign curious, but I do think the endings actually happened, the relays destroyed and all that. I do not think it was a hallucination. I now believe that catalyst was part of reaper indoctrination, trying to get shepard to not destroy the reapers . . . And to prove this point, destroying the reapers DOES NOT destroy all synthetic life! The only ending where it is possible for shepard to survive is the destroy ending . . . the catalyst specificalyl says it would kill him, but if it is possible to survive . . . it means catalyst lied . . . outright LIEd, thus proving he is just soem aspect of reaper indoctrination trying to force shepard to use the crucible to benefit the reapers. Either by giving himself to the reapers, thus giving them the skills of the greatest warrior the galaxy has ever seen . . . or fusing organics with machines, thus giving the reapers absolute control over organic life. the fact that shepard can survive more or less proves it . . . sigh . . . well now I have to play it all over again because my shepard fell for the trap. ralok 19:19, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Shepard CAN SURVIVE, but only if you destroy the reapers, the fact that it is only possible to survive this ending shows that catalyst lied when he said you would die! Thus supporting the idea taht Catalyst was some sort of reaper indoctrination! ralok 19:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't believe in the whole hallucination thing. People are upset and when they are they act irrational, hence theories like this. BioWare isn't that clever if they where they would have sticked to their original ending.Legionwrex 19:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) people are trying to claim that the events are hellucinations. The events actually occured, the only thing that is a hellucination is the catalyst hologram thing, it is a reaper construct trying to sway shepards opinion. they keep trying to claim that shep being alive proves that he never went to the citidel, which is ludicrous in the extreme! All it shows is that in one specific scenario shepard lives, and that he makes his way off the citidal, his survival though is what proves that the catalyst hologram was lying about the death of all synthetics . . . which helps support the idea that the catalyst hologram was teh reapers trying to control shepard . . . it however does not in any way support the idea that the ending was all in shepards imagination!!!! that would be rediculous, and besides . . . . I think the mass relays being destroyed is a good thing, it opens new doors for scientific discovery, and it is going to force a more cooperative galactic society ralok 20:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) mass relays I might be one of the few people that is actualyl happy that the mass relays were destroyed . . . they were reaper technology, if they were still around the galaxy would never be free of the grasp of the reapers. People seem to think that the mass relays were the ONLY form of interstellar travel . . . . the races arent stranded on earth, they are stranded in the local cluster . . . . Adn that is a cool setup . . . and it narrows the universe down to a much smaller arena for future products . . . I dont see a problem with that, the problem with the endings is the lack of closure . . . not what happened, the things that happened were fine (but should have been explained better) it is just .. . the game needed . . . it literally feels like half of the ending was cut off . . . .you know what I think they are planning! a full sized (dragon age awakening sized) expansion pack! where you play as james vega (or shepard if your shepard survived) THAT is why they have been shoving james vega down our throats!!!!!! ralok 00:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) hello yeah I have tried to contact admins on various occasions to discuss getting the ban lifted, but I have gotten no responses. Honestly though I dont know if i would trust myself to ever socially interact with other people on the wiki because of the polarizing opinions toward mass effect and bioware . . . certainly I would edit pages, revert vandalism, and point out obscure facts . . . I am not going to pretend for a moment that the bans towards me were unjustified though (I most certainly deserved them) ralok (talk) 16:01, December 21, 2012 (UTC) The opinions towards the endings (and by extension Bioware and Mass Effect) have died down, mainly do to the extended cut and because of the criticism you receive for beating a dead horse. Anyways, like you said, you could just help edit article, I know the admins (especially Lancer who is annoyed with the focus on socializing over editing) would appreciate that. Like I said, you seemed to have changed, and I would like to see your ban lifted.Legionwrex (talk) 16:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC)